1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to support assemblies and, particularly, to a support assembly for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital photo frames are devices for displaying electronic image files and usually include a support stand. The digital photo frames typically have peripherals, such as a power adapter, headphones, a remote controller, etc., which needs corresponding ports or slots arranged in the housing of the digital photo frames. The ports or slots may adversely affect the appearance of the digital photo frames.